


Stay with Me Tonight

by pingo1387



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Third Person, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingo1387/pseuds/pingo1387
Summary: Nami and Vivi get together for some alone time. In another part of the world, Shanks convinces Buggy to do the same. Set "after the end" of OP.





	Stay with Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohshanksno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/gifts).



“Oh, there she is!” Nami exclaimed, pointing to a figure waving to them on the pier. 

“Are you sure?” Usopp said, hurrying to the bow and squinting at the horizon. 

A large creature trotted up next to the figure, and they raised their left hand and wing respectively. 

“I’m sure,” Nami said, raising her own arm. Usopp grinned and did the same, and as the rest of the crew gathered, each one raised their arms in turn, though Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbei weren’t quite sure why. Jinbei went to the helm and steered the ship to shore, and as soon as they were close enough, Nami leapt from the deck and flew into Vivi’s waiting arms. 

* * *

“Captain . . . captain, wake up.”

Shanks yawned and lifted the straw hat (it was his turn to have it) away from his face. “Ben? What’s up?” 

The ship shook and rocked in the water. 

“That,” Ben said. “We’re being attacked. The crew’s handling it. I just thought you should know.” 

“Ah. Well, carry on. Let me know if you need me.” 

_ “Come out, you coward!”  _

Shanks sat up, grinning. “Hey, who’d you say was attacking?” 

“The Clown Pirates, why?” 

Shanks ran up to the deck, holding out his hands. “Cease fire!” He glared at the neighboring ship. “And you guys, too!” 

“There you are!” Buggy screamed. “I’ve waited for this day! The time for my revenge has come at last!” 

Shanks laughed. “Come on, guys, flank them! We’re gonna have a party!” 

_ “Listen when people are talking!”  _

* * *

The Strawhats, travelling on the Supersonic Duck Squadron, made it to Alubarna by nightfall even after stopping by the Spiders Café to greet old acquaintances. A great feast awaited them and they dove in with hardly a thought.

“Come on,” Nami whispered, tugging Vivi’s sleeve. 

“What?” Vivi said, tearing her eyes away from Luffy, who appeared to have unhinged his jaw like a snake to swallow three entire hams. 

“I’m full. Are you done eating?” 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s go, then.” 

Nami pulled Vivi up from the table and half-led, half-followed her out of the room amidst the raucous eating and cheering. They crept through quiet halls until they found a deserted bedroom; they opened and shut the door silently before going to the bed and flinging themselves upon it, hugging and laughing. 

“This is nice,” Vivi murmured, smiling. 

“Mm.” Nami glanced to the door. “Do you think your bodyguards followed us?” 

“Probably,” Vivi said. “Why?” 

Nami sat up and cupped her hands over her mouth. “Oh, Vivi,  _ yes!”  _ she cried with an exaggerated moan. “Faster! Please, I’m so close!” 

“Nami!” Vivi exclaimed, flushing, as the door flew open and Igaram, Pell, and King Cobra tumbled inside. 

“Cease this unfitting behavior at once!” Igaram yelled. 

“Vivi, you’re not yet wed!” Cobra yelled. 

“Princess, please contain yourself until marriage!” Pell yelled. 

All three stared at the very clothed Nami and Vivi, Nami staring at them in triumph and Vivi covering her face. 

“We’re just talking, sirs,” Nami said sweetly. “As young girls do. What would the kingdom do if they knew their king attempted to walk in on his grown daughter while she was—?” 

“Nami, please,” Vivi exclaimed. She turned to the three and bowed. “I’m sorry, we’re really just talking.” 

“Right,” Cobra said, standing. “Er . . . excuse us. Carry on.” 

He ushered Igaram and Pell outside, all three very flustered, and the door shut behind them. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Vivi whispered as they lay down again. “Yes, I can. Was that really necessary?” 

“Yeah, it was funny.” Nami smiled. “Remember when we were talking on the ship, and Usopp came to the door to ask us something stupid, and I did the same thing?” 

“Well, you said, ‘We’re having sex, go away,’ but yes,” Vivi said, shaking her head. “The look on his face when you told him you lied . . .” 

Nami laughed, running a hand down Vivi’s back. 

* * *

“What are you doing?!” Buggy shrieked as his crew laughed and danced with Shanks’s. “I told you idiots to  _ attack!”  _

“Uh, Buggy,” Mr. 3 said, sidling up to him, “I don’t fancy taking on an Emperor. And neither does anyone else. Can’t we just relax and party for one night?” 

“Seriously, captain,” Mohji said, giving him a shove, “you’ve been working too hard! We all have! Let’s set goose, I mean, let loose!” 

“Have a drink,” someone said, offering a mug to Buggy. 

“Thanks,” Buggy snapped, taking it, and looked up to see the grinning face of Shanks. “ _ Hey!  _ I didn’t ask for this, you moron!” 

“Well, you look like you need one!” Shanks said, cheeks pink with alcohol already. Mohji and Mr. 3 crept away. “Come on, Buggy, let’s party like the old days!” 

Buggy glared at him and chugged his drink. Slamming the mug to his leg and wincing, he growled, “Why don’t you go bother someone else, like your swordsman friend?” 

“Hawkeye? I saw him just the other day,” Shanks said, waving a hand. “He said something about planning to retire now that he’s been kicked from his title. I don’t believe it for one second, you know, that guy’s addicted to training—but it’s great he’s taking a break! And he has that weird pink girl to help him—” 

“You’re rambling!” Buggy said, smacking him as someone refilled his mug. 

Shanks laughed. “Guess I am, huh?” He drank down his second mug with Buggy and both sighed as they finished. “Hey, remember when we tried to see who could drink the most?” 

“I don’t . . . remember too much of it during the time,” Buggy said with a scowl. “But I do remember the horrible hangover and having to do  _ chores _ of all things through it!” 

“Yeah, captain was pretty mad, huh?” Shanks said with another laugh. “The last thing I remember is throwing up on each other—” 

“Gross! Why did you remind me?!” 

“—And then we woke up in a barrel, and Rayleigh found us,” Shanks finished. “I think it was the cook, that blighter, he said something about us being ready to marinate—” 

“Yeah, yeah, we learned our lesson, quit trying to make friends,” Buggy muttered. Shanks shook his head and left to get more alcohol. 

* * *

“I’m so glad we can be like this.” 

“Hm?” 

Nami smiled into Vivi’s hair. “Oh, your hair’s so soft . . . I just meant, being here. Together. Nothing we have to worry about.” 

“I see.” Vivi wrapped her arm around Nami, closing her eyes. “Sometimes, when I was scared . . . when I had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep . . . you’d climb into my bed and talk to me and hold me until I fell asleep.” 

“I remember that. I couldn’t stand seeing you sad.” 

“I know. I don’t think I could stand seeing you sad, either.” 

“Vivi, I love you.” 

“I know. I love you, too.” 

They kissed as the moon rose in the window behind them. 

* * *

“You’re not . . .” Buggy struggled to find words, his thought process slowed by the alcohol. “M’ gonna kick your ass one day . . .” 

“You’re drunk,” Shanks said with a grin, his own face red. Most of the others had already passed out. “You always got like this when you were drunk, you know.” 

“But you’re my besh frien’,” Buggy continued, pushing his mug away. “M’ gonna kill you one day. But we’re frensh.” 

“We sure are,” Shanks said, humoring him. “Buggy, sleep it off, okay?” 

Buggy kissed Shanks’s cheek and passed out in the sand. 

“Yeah,” Shanks said with a sigh, staring down at him and touching the lipstick on his face. “You used to do that, too.” 

* * *

Nami and Vivi slept in each other’s arms that night, comforted by the familiar presence, and were reluctant to rise the next morning, preferring to hide until someone came to fetch them. Buggy, on the other hand, gathered his crew and left as fast as he was able, despite his hangover, and prayed that last night had been a dream. 

And so, all was right with the world . . . 


End file.
